Lilly McDonald
Syntax: Lilly McDonald is a teen pop artist whom was born in Detroit USA. Lilly is now 21 years of age and has become a recognised artist after finding fame at the age of 11. Lilly made her first appearance on stage with Madonna at a Madonna concert where she was randomly chosen from the crowd to sing a duet with Madonna, soon after Lilly was confirmed to be signed RCA records whom she would release her Debut single with. Currently Lilly McDonald has sold in the excess of 21,200,000 album worldwide through 6 studio albums. Lilly McDonald (debut album) Her debut album was released on 4th December 2000 through RCA records, The album took a short 2 months to create the album primarily produced by William Orbit who'd produced many songs for Madonna. The album became a big success commercially selling 4,000,000 worldwide though critically the album was slammed, critics calling it tired and boring, and calling Lilly a Madonna wannabe. Cant Hold Me Down The Second album by Pop sensation Lilly Mcdonald was entitled 'Cant Hold Me Down' released 16th July 2001 through RCA. The album was released relatively close to Lilly's debut album so that RCA could bank on her image, Lilly announced that the album would be better than her 1st album. Producer William Orbit was contracted to produce the whole album once again. The Album was released to mixed reviews critics called the album slightly better than the Debut but was still very plain, though the album doubled in sales selling over 9,000,000 albums worldwide which is the biggest sales output for a female artist under 16 years of age. The album debuted at number 3 on the billboards selling 210,000 the numebr 2 record sold 240,000 and the number 1 that week 430,000. The album stayed inside top ten in america for 12 weeks and fell to number 15 in its 13th week on the chart by then selling 1,500,000 albums, the album saw a massive rise in sales due to 'Baby Face' being released, the album went from 27 back to number 3 selling 90,000 and stayed in top 10 a further 6 weeks, staying a total 18 weeks inside billboards top 10 album chart. Dance The 3rd studio album by Lilly Mcdonald was 'Dance' which was released 26th August, 2002 and released by RCA after a long world tour Lilly was back in the studio to record the 3rd album 'Dance' which would follow in the footsteps of Madonna's 2000 album 'Music'. The album was produced by William Orbit and RnB Producer Darkchild, the album was released to Negative Reviews critics called it to cheesy and pointless. The album was rated worst album of 2002, Sales were also lower than expected many fans called the album Laughable and cheap. Change Of Heart The 4th Album was announced by RCA to be released 10th May, 2004. It was reported that the dislike towards the album 'Dance' Lilly Mcdonald would create a more Ballad like album but before creating the album she would take the first 7 months of 2003 off to focus on personal life, work on the album commenced soon after the break and producer Darkchild announced he'd be the primary producer on the project though William Orbit would producer 4 of the 13 songs on the album. The album was released to mixed to positive reviews critics stated the album easily being the best album from the still young artist, but dispite good reviews the album lacked a lead single and follow up singles consequently the album failed to push many copies and became a flop. Exhibition Due To poor record sales of 'Change Of Heart' Lilly Mcdonald was released from RCA to pursue a new career at Jive, Jive announced that the new album 'Exhibition' was to be released 10th April, 2006 the album would feature production from Darkchild, William Orbit, Timbaland and dallus Austin. The Album was taking a more RnB and Hip Hop direction, and featured guests, Madonna, Snoop Dogg, Kanye West and Usher. The Album was released with mixed reviews but had higher sales than 'Change of Heart'. Dirty After 'Exhibition' Jive announced that a new album would come out entitled Dirty which was to be a more grown up album set for release 2008. though in mid 2007 a hugh fallout emerged when Jive would not allow Lilly Mcdonald to write any of the songs on the album and not choose producers to work with, Jive tried to settle the dispute by paying Lilly $300,000 and allowed Lilly To work with a producer of her choice, though it wasnt enough Lilly wanted to choose each producer for each song and have writing credit on nearly every song. In late 2007 she had officially left Jive and signed with independent label Radical Chick, she bought the songs from Dirty from Jive for $3,000,000 and began working on her new album which was pushed back until November 2008. The Album was finally released on 17th November 2008 and was released to very mixed reviews some critics praising the grown up material, though some critics slammed the album for a giant change in direction calling it to sudden. The albums sales were effected mainly due to her signing to a Independent label which mean't she had limited scope. The album sold over 400,000 worldwide. In an Interview in early 2009 Lilly stated she hoped to sign to a major label again, and hinted signing back to RCA. Though Lilly was confirmed to be CEO of radical Chick records In June 2009 and stated she was no longer working on more albums. Ego Ego was finally released on 28th February 2011 after many delays. The album spawned two hit singles so far and has began recapturing her early success. Lilly confirmed that her world tour will begin April until September 2011. The album was reviewed and averaged out as 3/5. The album became Lilly's highest debuting album in over 9 years. 8th Studio Album In late 2011 Universal Motown confirmed that the 8th studio album by Lilly McDonald was nearing completion, according to the Universal website the 8th untitled studio album by Lilly is set for May 2012. In late March 2012 Lilly McDonald confirmed that she'd be pushing the album back from the intended May 2012 release date to around July/August date. She confirmed she was still searching for the lead single. Discography Studio Albums Singles